Platonic Random
by kagurafuuko
Summary: InaGO. Special for 8/11 aka TaiTen Day. Semua baik yang penting maupun yang tidak penting, berputar di antara Tenma dan Taiyou. "Karena di mana kau bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia."


.

**Platonic Random**

.

Semua yang berputar (baik penting maupun tidak penting) di antara 8 dan 11

-special for Tenma Taiyou Day-

-8/11-

.

.

**Warning:** RANDOM ALERT! Spekulasi abal. Typo. OOC sengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Diksi yang miss dan mungkin banyak repetisi orz. Sudahkah saya bilang typo? SLASH-hint. Panjang cerita tidak konsisten. Tema sungguh sangat randooooooom seperti halnya jurus ORIMPUSUUU HARUMONIIIII /woy/

**Characters **(canon): Matsukaze Tenma, Amemiya Taiyou.

**Characters** (tidak beruntung)**:** Tsurugi Kyousuke, Ishido Shuuji/Gouenji Shuuya, Shindou Takuto, Sorano Aoi, dan lain-lainnya.

**Disclaimer:** Level-5 di atas kepemimpinan AkiHino yang kerap wajahnya menggoda untuk dilempari bertubi-tubi tonjokkan... dan Sinta Damayanti selaku doujinka dan pemilik ide untuk cerita keempat.

.

.

**I.**

8 **&** 11

**.**

**.**

Bagi penggemar sepak bola se-Jepang, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Ishido Shuuji? Sang Holy Emperor yang mengatur dunia persepakbolaan SMP.

Atau lebih tepatnya Gouenji Shuuya, sang Ace Striker andalan Inazuma Japan dulu, yang sekarang ini baru-baru saja telah menggemborkan dunia persepakbolaan SMP (diulangi) karena usahanya dalam menggerakkan revolusi dari dalam Fifth Sector.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Shuuya adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi para pemain sepak bola junior (terutama oleh Tsurugi bersaudara), tidak terkecuali Taiyou dan Tenma.

Maka dari itu, saat-saat di mana bisa BERBINCANG-BINCANG DENGAN AKRAB dengan Gouenji-san tentu TIDAK BOLEH DILEWATKAN.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun dari Tenma dan Taiyou menyangka bahwa di saat-saat mereka sedang bermain kartu dengan 'panas', kamar 238, akan kedatangan tamu yang tidak terduga.

Gouenji Shuuya, yang juga ditemani oleh partnernya dulu, Utsunomiya Toramaru.

Bagi Taiyou, hal itu mungkin sudah biasa, tapi bagi Tenma, tentu bukan hal yang biasa. Selain meminta tanda tangan, Tenma langsung menghubungi Kyousuke via Inatter bahwa idola mereka ada di sini (yang langsung dibalas oleh teriakan iri sang_ striker_ dari kamarnya).

Maksud Shuuya datang pada saat ini adalah untuk menjenguk Taiyou, sekaligus untuk mengevaluasi bagaimana perkembangan Arakumo sampai saat ini.

.

"Gouenji-san, Endou-kantoku itu teman Gouenji-san, kan?" Di suasana kamar yang hening, Taiyou memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Shuuya dengan tenang sambil membuka-buka data pemain-pemain Seidouzan dan Arakumo.

"Aku dengar dari Tenma kalau Endou-kantoku sudah menikah, kok Gouenji-san belum?"

_Jleb—_

Toramaru yang berdiri di depan pintu malah cekikikan.

Sementara Tenma yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung terkaget-kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taiyou. _'Wah wah wah, Taiyou gerak cepat! Langsung menyinggung masalah pribadi!'_

"Terus kalau tidak salah Yuuka-nee juga sedang pacaran dengan Toramaru-san, kan?" tanya Taiyou lagi sambil menunjuk Toramaru yang langsung berhenti ketawa dan memasang gestur-hei-jangan-buka-rahasia-dong-nanti-aku-bisa-dibunuh!

_Jleb—_

"Oh, kalau tidak salah juga, Saginuma-san sudah menikah dengan ... siapa itu... kakak yang berkacamata... errr Hitomiko-san?"

_Jleb—_

Tenma yang sebenarnya penasaran juga dengan **status** mantan _ace_ strikernya pun langsung terpacu untuk menanyakan hal yang senada dengan Taiyou.

"Benar juga Taiyou, Gouenji-san kan sudah **dua puluh empat tahun**, kapan menikahnya?"

_Jleb—jleb—jleb—_

_Fatality._

.

Taiyou dan Tenma termasuk anak yang polos.

Tidak, bahkan kelewat polos.

Polos itu bisa dimasukkan dalam poin-poin 'sifat orang manis'.

Tapi kalau kelewat polos, itu lain soal.

Dan sifatnya itu yang membuat Shuuya menangis dalam hati akibat tertohok oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaab **polos** sang bocah matahari dan sang bocah Pegasus.

(Di usia dua puluh empat tahun memang masih banyak orang yang belum menikah, tapi tetap saja pada faktanya Shuuya-danyanglainnya- sudah **didahului** oleh Mamoru.)

**.**

**.**

**II. **

8 **vs** 11

**.**

**.**

"Tenma! Hanya inikah kemampuanmu?"

_Suaranya serak, irama nafasnya tidak beraturan, peluh bercucuran. Walau begitu, dia tahu dia hanya bisa maju._

"Ta-taiyou?!"

_Rasa khawatir menghantui hatinya, ketakutan menginterupsi otaknya untuk menanggulanginya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

"Jangan mengasihaniku karena tubuhku yang lemah ini, ikutilah kata hatimu, Tenma!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Karena inilah... sepak bola dari Amemiya Taiyou! Keluarlah _kesshin_ku! _Taiyou Shin Apollo_!"

_Dia tahu dia hanya bisa maju._

"Taiyou..."

"Jika itu maumu, akan kutunjukkan sepak bola Raimon! Aku akan terbang melewatimu, Taiyou!"

_Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

"Bagus, itulah yang kuinginkan Tenma ... _SUNSHINE FORCE_!"

"_MAJIN PEGASUS A_..."

**BLETAAAAK**

"aaa—daaaaaaaaaaw... "

"Tsurugi! Sakiiit!"

Dua buah jitakan dari Kyousuke sukses mendarat manis di kepala Taiyou dan Tenma, yang masing-masing memegang... sebuah pena _stylus_ dan sebuah _Nintendo 3ds._

"Biasa saja dong kalau **main **_**game**_! Main di luar sana!" bentak Kyousuke (sang empunya _3ds_ yang dipakai Taiyou) geram sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Di belakangnya Yuuichi (sang empunya kamar) dan Takuto (sang empunya _3ds_ yang dipakai Tenma) hanya tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf, terbawa suasana ehehe..."

.

.

**III.**

**From** 8 **to** 11

.

.

"Aoi, boleh aku minta tisu lagi?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengerjapkan mata. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya teman sejak kecilnya itu meminta hal yang sama. Aneh, apa Tenma terkena flu, pikirnya, mengingat sekarang sedang memasuki musim hujan, tetapi melihat raut wajah si kepala pegasus tersebut (yang benar-benar sangat KELEWAT sehat SEPERTI BIASANYA) nampaknya dugaannya salah.

"Tenma, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya, dan sudah saatnya aku bilang kalau tisuku habis..."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menyengir, "aaah... maaf deh nanti besok akan kuganti hahahaha..."

"Tenma, kamu tidak pilek, kan? Terus ke-" baru saja Aoi ingin menanyakan alasannya, perkataannya keburu diinterupsi oleh Shinsuke yang membuka pintu kelas dan langsung disambut oleh Tenma.

"AH PAGI SHINSUKE! ... ah, boleh kuminta kertas-kertas kosongmu yang biasa kau pakai untuk matematika?"

.

.

Hujan belum juga berhenti turun dari pagi. Beruntung bagi klub sepak bola Raimon, mereka memiliki ruangan klub sendiri yang tertutup sehingga masalah langit tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Yah, walau pernyataan tersebut tidak berlaku pada semua anggota Raimon, karena pasti ada saja beberapa yang ingin bolos latihan dengan alasan 'kan huujaaan', seperti halnya...Hamano? Sayangnya alasan tersebut sudah tidak berguna di hadapan sang trainer galak (tapi _siscon_).

Tapi untung beberapa makhluk tergolong dalam kategori _sakka-baka_ seperti Tenma... dan kawan-kawannya, biarpun ada badai atau angin topan menerjang, mungkin mereka akan tetap bermain bola.

-Yah tidak tahu juga, tapi yang pasti pelatih mereka pasti akan melakukannya.

Aoi sedang menyiapkan beberapa handuk dan botol-botol minuman karena sebentar lagi waktunya untuk istirahat. Midori yang ikut membantunya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Aoi..."

"Ya? Midori-san?"

"Sebenarnya tadi waktu istirahat siang... ada yang aneh... dengan Tenma."

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Tenma?" tanya Aoi dengan nada penasaran. Yah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa hari ini memang ada yang cukup aneh dengan temannya itu, setelah menghabiskan satu pak tisu miliknya dan kertas-kertas milik Shinsuke.

Midori memutar bola matanya sambil menaruh jarinya di dagunya layaknya detektif yang sedang berusaha memecahkan kasus. Raut wajahnya sedikit janggal, seakan merasa bingung bagaimana dia harus menceritakannya. "Hm bagaimana yah... jadi tadi ketika jam istirahat aku baru saja keluar dari kelas PKK sambil membawa kain-kain sisa. Saat itu aku berpapasan dengan Tenma dan... dengan mata berbinar-binar..."

"Tunggu sebentar Midori-san! Apa kain yang dibawa Midori-san warnanya putih?!", potong Aoi tiba-tiba, cukup membuat Midori sedikit kaget.

"Ya..yaa...begitulah..."

"Lalu Tenma pasti meminta kain itu, kan?!"

"Wow, Aoi! Tak kusangka, kau ternyata punya bakat cenayang!"

Setelah Aoi menceritakan kejadiannya tadi pagi, kini kedua manajer itu sibuk berpikir dan berdiskusi, mengapa Tenma tiba-tiba terobsesi dengan barang-barang warna putih? Dimulai dari tisu, kertas, sampai kain.

Dan kegiatan dua murid perempuan tersebut cukup membuat Tenma bersin-bersin, tepat ketika sedang mengeluarkan _hissatsu_nya, sehingga bola yang ditendang bukannya menuju ke gawang melainkan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Kyousuke.

Dan waktu istirahat mereka pun dihabiskan oleh kejar-kejaran antara Tenma-yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan sang _ace striker-_yang dengan intens mengeluarkan segala tembakan _hissatsu_nya, dari _Death Sword_ hinga_ Lost Angel_ sekalipun.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, dan sudah waktunya bagi para anggota untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan ke dalam loker, Aoi bermaksud menunggu Tenma untuk pulang bersama, tetapi ternyata sang kapten pengganti tersebut sudah buru-buru pulang dari lima belas menit yang lalu (menurut Shinsuke dan Hikaru).

Oh iya dan dia juga barusan mendapat informasi (atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kalimat protes?) dari Masaki, bahwa Tenma sudah meminjam beberapa spidol hitam miliknya dan belum mengembalikannya.

Dari kertas, tisu, kain yang semuanya berwarna putih, tiba-tiba menjadi spidol hitam? Wow, sungguh kontras sekali, pikir Aoi.

"Midori-san... sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Tenma, sih?" tanya Aoi yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan seniornya itu.

"Err...walau kau bertanya padaku pun... dan tumben-tumbennya anak itu pulang terburu-buru seperti ini.."

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Pembicaraan kedua manajer tersebut pun diinterupsi oleh sebuah teriakan sudut ruangan, di mana sosok manajer berkepang dua tengah terkaget-kaget melihat isi loker.

"A-a-ada apa Akane?!" tanya Midori yang belum juga lepas dari rasa kagetnya sambil buru-buru menghampiri temanya itu.

"...pe...persediaan kapas yang baru saja dibeli kemarin... tiba-tiba hilang..."

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!"

.

.

Hujan belum juga berhenti. Pemuda dengan bentuk rambut menyerupai sayap tersebut tengah berlari menelusuri jalan yang becek. Tangan kirinya memegang payung, sementara tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah kotak. Kotak tersebut terbuat dari plastik sehingga biarpun terkena air, isi kotak tersebut tidak akan basah, tetapi meskipun begitu, Tenma memegang kotak tesebut dengan erat, seakan-akan sangat berharga.

Langkahnya terhenti (lebih tepatnya 'mengerem') ketika dirinya sampai di sebuah bangunan yang besar berwarna putih. Di depannya sebuah papan yang menunjukan indetitas bangunan tersbeut, Inazuma Hospital.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Tenma segera masuk ke dalam, lalu melipat payungnya dan mengeringkan sepatunya pada keset terdekat (paling tidak dia berusaha agar tidak membuat lantai becek, karena bagaimanapun juga ini rumah sakit), lalu segera bergegas menuju_ lift_ yang baru saja terbuka.

Tenma menekan tombol nomor dua, lalu mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit kacau akibat berlari-lari sepanjang jalan tadi, kemudian menyandarkan badannya sebentar pada dinding _lift_.

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu_ lift_ pun terbuka kembali, tepat di lantai dua.

**.**

**Drap drap drap**

.

Beruntung bagi Tenma bahwa keadaan koridor rumah sakit pada saat itu sedang sepi, sehingga tidak (atau belum) ada perawat atau dokter yang menegurnya karena sudah berlari-lari di depan kamar pasien.

Yah paling tidak aktivitas lari-lari tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Tenma sudah sampai pada tujuannya, kamar 238

"Taiyou!" seru Tenma bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut. Iris birunya menemukan sosok berambut oranye yang tengah membaca majalah sambil tengkurap, dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Te-tenma?!" Taiyou yang kaget karena kedatangan teman baiknya itu langsung menutup majalahnya dan bangkit dari posisisnya. Seceria-cerianya Amemiya Taiyou, untuk saat ini dia tidak dapat melepaskan ekspresi kagetnya, karina tidak menduga Tenma akan datang, mengingat dari pagi hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Tenma menyengir sambil menutup pintunya, lalu memasuki ruangan. Senyumnya sedikit memudar melihat Taiyou yang sedang berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi tidak melepaskan selimut yang masih menggantung di badannya.

Tenma tahu kalau Taiyou tidak menyukai hujan.

"Tenmaaa... aku tahu kalau aku sendiri sering kabur dari kamar untuk main bola, tapi kalau di luar hujan-hujan begini lain soal tahuuu" kata Taiyou sambil berkacak pinggang, dengan nada yang setengah menggurui. Walau di sisi lain sebenarnya pemuda matahari itu senang karena temanya itu menjenguknya.

Tenma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengembalikan cengiran lebarnya. "Hahaha aku tahu... tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu," tanggapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak plastik berwarna oranye yang dia pegang dari tadi.

Taiyou mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menerima kotak tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Dia pun terkejut ketika kedua matanya melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Satu kotak oranye yang penuh dengan boneka _Teru Teru Bozu_.

Dulu Taiyou memang pernah membuatnya, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat boneka penangkal hujan sebanyak itu.

"Te-tenma...," Taiyou menoleh kepada Tenma, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi daripada itu, lebih tepatnya dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tenma harus repot-repot melakukan ini untuknya.

Yah sudah pasti kan? Agar sang Pegasus bisa melihat sang matahari yang kembali bersemangat.

"Taiyou! Ayo kita memohon pada Teru Teru Bozu agar hujan cepat berhenti!" ujar Tenma sambil memegang kedua bahu Taiyou tiba-tiba dengan nada yang semangat dan ceria.

Taiyou terdiam sebentar, kemudian ikut tersenyum dan memeluk kawannya itu. "Terima kasih, Tenma!"

Di sisi lain, sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. Tentunya karena senang.

Tenma tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung dan kepala Taiyou dengan lembut. Tentunya dia tahu, kalau hadiah yang dia berikan (dan dia buat selama jam pelajaran) bukan hadiah yang bisa dibilang bagus. Malah bisa saja dianggap cukup 'konyol'.

Tapi asal bisa melihat Taiyou tertawa, tidak apa-apa kan?

"Ayo kita lakukan, Taiyou!"

Taiyou melepaskan pelukannya, kembali menyengir lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan yakin. "Ayo, Tenma!"

.

.

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang dari boneka-boneka ini... dan ini adalah sentuhan terakhirnya!", seru Tenma sambil mengeluarkan dua spidol hitam dari tasnya, tentunya dengan gaya yang menyerupai Doraemon ketika mengeluarkan alat dari kantong ajaibnya, tidak lupa dengan efek suara yang dibuat-buat. Akting dua detik yang cukup membuat pemilik rambut jingga itu tertawa.

"Kalau memohon kepada dewa saja mungkin belum cukup, jadi ayo kita gambar semuanya dengan muka teman-teman kita," kata pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi sambil menggambari wajah Teru-Teru Bozu tersebut dengan garis-garis yang membentuk raut muka 'tsundere' dan kedua jambang yang membentuk spiral, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Taiyou.

Tidak butuh sedetik bagi Taiyou untuk mengenali karikatur yang tersurat pada boneka tersebut, sehingga pemuda itu kembali memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat menahan tawa, "pffttt...Tenma... itu Tsurugi, kan?"

Tenma menjawab dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar (walau dalam hati kecilnya dia sedikit berharap agar Kyousuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini... bisa-bisa dia dibunuh nanti) sambil menyerahkan spidol yang lain kepada Taiyou.

Dan seakan untuk melengkapi personil yang baru saja digambar oleh Tenma, Taiyou langsung menggambar ekspresi wajah yang lebih lembut, ditambah dengan gambar tahi lalat di bawah mulut. Memang gambarnya tidak lebih baik dari Tenma, tetapi bisa ditebak kalau yang dia gambar adalah Yuuichi.

.

'_Semoga hujan cepat berhenti lalu kita bisa bermain sepak bola bersama-sama kembali!'_

_._

_._

Sore itu kedua pemuda pencinta sepak bola tersebut menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambari para _Teru-Teru Bozu_ tersebut, dari wajah para teman-teman satu tim mereka seperti Masaki, Kirino, Shinsuke, Sata, Hinano, dan para pelatih seperti Endou-kantoku, Kidou-kantoku, dan Karibe Kantoku (oh tidak lupa Ishido-san dan Toramaru-san), hingga sesama penghuni rumah sakit lain seperti Takuto dan Fuyuka-san.

Setelah menggambari semuanya, mereka menggantungkannya pada jendela kamar nomor 238. Jika sudah tidak ada tempat lagi, maka tiang-tiang tirai yang mengelilingi tempat tidur pun dijadikan tempat.

Tidak mereka ketahui, sebenarnya Fuyuka hendak menegur mereka berdua, tetapi ditahan oleh Ishido Shuuji yang berusaha menahan tangis harusnya (demi menjaga citranya sebagai _Seitei_) melihat kelakuan kedua anak-anak tersebut.

Sementara di belakangnya lagi, Yuuichi dan Takuto (yang tidak sengaja ikut menonton) pun sama-sama membasahi piyama satu sama lain dengan air mata mereka.

Tidak lupa juga dengan Kyousuke yang baru saja menjenguk kakaknya juga mantan kaptennya (oh tentunya dia juga yang membantu Takuto untuk berjalan sampai ke depan kamar Taiyou) yang sedang menahan kesal melihat tingkah kedua kawannya yang sama-sama (autis dan) merepotkannya itu.

(Sekedar informasi, sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, Kyousuke telah menghabiskan waktunya sekitar satu jam untuk mendengarkan Masaki yang mengomel panjang lebar karena masalah spidolnya yang belum dikembalikan oleh Tenma)

.

.

_Teru-teru Bozu_ tersebut terbukti manjur, karena cuaca besoknya benar-benar sangat cerah.

Walau Tenma harus kabur dari kejaran para manajer (dan beberapa teman-teman seangkatannya) karena sudah bersikap benar-benar tidak modal kemarin.

Yah paling tidak Tenma masih bermodal walau sedikit... karena bagaimanapun juga, _Teru-Teru Bozu_ membutuhkan pengikat, bukan?

.

.

**IV.**

**From** 11 **to** 8

.

.

Taiyou bosan.

Tenma tidak bisa datang hari ini karena sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingan final, apalagi Tenma baru saja diangkat sebagai kapten pengganti. Taiyou bisa memaklum hal itu.

Tapi tetap saja Taiyou bosan, dan ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Tenma. Sang bocah matahari akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamar, mencari telepon yang ada di loby rumah sakit.

Tetapi telepon itu terus digunakan oleh perawat sedari tadi—sepertinya hari ini banyak pasien.

Taiyou mengecek kantungnya, baiklah masih ada sedikit koin. Sasaran kedua adalah telepon umum.

Sial bagi sang matahari, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, bilik-bilik telepon umum penuh.

Taiyou menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit kesal, tetapi masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia dapat mengobrol dengan Tenma.

Setelah lima menit, akhirnya dia mendapat ide, dan pergi mencari Fuyuka. Kebetulan sang suster sedang berada di dalam kamar Takuto.

"Fuyuka-san! Fuyuka-san!" seru Taiyou semangat sambil memasuki kamar sang kapten Raimon. "Boleh minta kertas dan pensil?"

Fuyuka (dan juga Takuto) bingung melihat Taiyou yang tiba-tiba datang dan dengan permintaan yang tidak diduga tersebut. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak punya _handphone_, jadi aku mau tulis surat untuk Tenma," jawab Taiyou polos. Demi Inazuma, pernyataan tersebut keluar dengan sejujur-jujurnya, tanpa maksud apapun.

_hik_

Sedetik itu juga kedua pasang mata milik Takuto dan Fuyuka berkaca-kaca. Mereka (sangat amat) terharu tentunya, dan keduanya dengan kompak langsung mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Taiyou, su-suster punya nomor _handphone_ Tenma kok..." Fuyuka-san mulai menangis terharu.

"Ka-kalau mau pakai punyaku juga boleh kok," tawar Takuto yang ikut menangis sambil menyodorkan ponselnya terhadap Taiyou.

"... eh?"

.

.

**V.**

8 **x** 11

.

.

mobile dot inatter dot jp

.

**Hamano: **Lalala, selamat pagi.

**Hamano:** Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, saat yang tepat untuk memancing. Doakan aku yah~! Siapa tahu aku dapat _iphone_~

**Hamano:** Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kemarin Nishiki-san pulang bareng Midori lho~!

**Hayami:** toHamano A-a-a-a-apaaaa?! Yang benar?!

**Kurumada:** toHamano Wah, jadi gosip tentang mereka rupanya benar.

**Aoi:** toHamano Eeeh, jadi Midori-senpai... waaah selamat yah.

**Akane:** toMidori Nanti kuberikan beberapa foto Nishiki-san yah Midori-chan.

**Midori:** toHamano HOI JANGAN MENYEBAR FITNAH KAU HAMANO! KUTUNGGU KAU DI DEPAN GERBANG DEPAN!

**Hamano:** toMidori Uwaaaa seraaaam XDD~

**Kurama:** toMidori Oooh jadi begitu yah?

**Sangoku:** Waah _timeline_ hari ini ramai yah.

**Kurumada:** toKurama Cemburu, Kurama?

**Kurama:** toKurumada HAH?! JANGAN BERCANDA!

**Tsurugi:** Teman-teman mungkin aneh kalau aku membicarakan hal ini di sini, tapi karena Inatter bukan room umum, jadi kurasa tidak masalah ._.

**Hamano: ^ **Woohooo, tumben ada kau di sini!

**Hayami:** ...aaa...ada angin apa ini?!

**Tsurugi:** ...jadi aku ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian, sekalian meminta tolong.

**Kurama:** HAH?! MINTA TOLONG?! ASTAGA APA INI SPAM?! ATAU VIRUS?!

**Kurumada:** Hoi, hoi, tenang Kurama, tenang.

**Tsurugi:** Setiap kali aku melihat temanku itu, entah kenapa aku ingin dia terus tertawa, dan kalau dia senang, entah kenapa aku juga langsung merasa senang.

**Tsurugi:** ...pokoknya aku ingin dia bahagia, intinya begitu :T.

**Tsurugi:** ...dan kalau melihat dia tertawa entah kenapa aku ...bagaimana yah istilahnya, berdebar-debar?

**Tsurugi:** ...dan setelah kuceritakan pada kakak, katanya itu artinya aku suka dengannya?

**Tsurugi:** Yaaah setelah berpikir matang-matang, sebagai laki-laki, aku memutuskan untuk mengutarkan perasaanku padanya.

**Tsurugi**: ...tapi bagaimana kalau nanti dia menganggapku...aneh? \D8/

**Tsurugi:** ... apalagi temanku itu sakit-sakitan, bagaimana kalau dia koma saking kagetnya?! D8

**Tsurugi:** UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

...

**Hamano:** toTsurugi kau sakit?

**Kurama: **toTsurugi ...

**Midori:** toTsurugi ... WHAT?!

**Sangoku:** toTsurugi ...

**Hayami:** toTsurugi ...eh?

**Aoi:** toTenma ...ada apa dengan Tsurugi?

.

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

_**Greeeeeek**_

"HOI TENMA! Aku memang mengizinkanmu untuk menggunakan HPku karena katamu baterai HPmu habis... TAPI JANGAN LUPA UNTUK _**LOG-OUT**_ DARI **_ACCOUNT_**KU BODOOOH!

.

.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**Random Omake:**

**8/11** , di mana 8 adalah **Fudou**:

.

.

"Tenma, cake pisang ini enak, buatan Aki-nee yang pernah kau ceritakan kah?"

"Ah bukan, itu tadi dibawa oleh pelatih Kidou, katanya buatan Fudou-san lho!"

"Fudou?"

"Tidak kusangka kalau Fudou-san bisa membuat kue seenak ini! Rasanya benar-benar buatan seperti buatan ibu rumah tangga."

"Ah Fudou-san yang kau maksud itu, Fudou-san dari Inazuma Japan?!"

"Iya benar!"

"Uwooooooo! Tidak kusangka aku bisa makan kue buatan MAGICIAN OF THE BENCH yang legendaris itu!"

.

.

"Hatsyiiiiiiii! Kidou, kamu ngomongin aku yah?"

"Hah?"

.

.

**End**. Benar-benar **End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**0. Kesimpulan cerita:**

I. Ishido** nggak laku**.

II - III - IV. Tenma dan Taiyou **nggak**** modal.**

V. Tenma** gaptek.**

**.**

**1. **Oke, garing, krenyes, crispy, crunchy orz. Oh iya Platonic Random itu judul yang benar-benar random. Platonicnya diambil dari Platonic Love. Buat yang kurang tahu, Platonic Love itu (kalau saya tidak salah katanya) menggambarkan cinta yang tidak didasari dari ingin salih memiliki/nafsu, tetapi cinta yang benar-benar polos.

2. Tadinya untuk 8/11 saya mau buat gambar TaiTen, tapi entah setan artblock dari mana, dari tadi saya gambar nggak selesai-selesai, sampai akhirnya saya melempar buku dan pensil jauh-jauh /hiperbolis/.

3. Oh iya, TaiTen itu OTP saya setelah KyouTaku.

4. Saya juga menyelipkan beberapa hints lain, kira-kira ketebak, nggak? Ada yang tahu apa saja?

5. Tadinya di lima cerita fic ini, 4 di antaranya itu sudah ada di kumpulan 26 drabbles khusus Taiyou, tapi belum jadi juga sampai sekarang, jadi saya ambil dari sana lalu saya rombak (dan selipin Tenma) haha.

6. Cerita yang bener-bener murni dibikin hari ini cuma cerita yang ketiga, dan itu beneran random banget temanya orz. Mengenai tisu, kertas, sampai kain... itu saya barusan googling, katanya Teru Teru Bozu buatan anak-anak pakai bahan seadanya seperti itu /ketawa/.

6b. Kalau cerita keempat, itu aslinya dibuat oleh temen saya (S-san) dalam bentuk doujin, lalu saya minta supaya boleh dijadiin fanfic, tapi ternyata versi doujin lebih menarik haha.

7. Ada yang sadar kalau saya memposisikan Tenma sebagai lebih 'seme' di sini? Habis saya juga suka Tenma seme 8D /yaterus/

8. Di cerita kelima, mereka sedang ngobrol di aplikasi Inatter. Terus 'kakak' yang dimaksud Tenma (yang pakai akun Tsurugi) itu Aki.

9. Ada beberapa kalimat yang ditaruh di rata tengah, tadinya pingin di rata kanan, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Rata tengah di cerita kedua itu sebenernya ingin mengisahkan tentang kejadian pas pertandingan Arakumo lawan Raimon... e saya memang tidak bisa menulis yang angst/serius ... tapi di sisi lain, itu cuma buat deskripsi hiperbolis saja lol.

11. SEKALI LAGI MAAF CERITANYA GAJEEEE dan saya ga bisa bikin fluff, jadi pas bikin cerita kelima (dan ketiga) saja saya rada-rada merinding gimanaa gitu. Saya menyesal pakai kosakata 'memeluk' di cerita ketiga, harusnya saya pakai kata 'merangkul' saja lol.

12. Tanggal 8/14 buatin FdKd dooong! /dibuang/

13. Eh Author Notenya kepanjangan! orz... intinya terima kasih sudah membaca \0w0/

.

.


End file.
